


Yellow with a Hint of Blue

by AsraElenavra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 2nd POV, Explicit Language, F/M, Scientific Blah Blah, Smoking, Smut, Soul research, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsraElenavra/pseuds/AsraElenavra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue tinted smoke curled around her face, as she exhaled, the dim lit cigarette between her fingers.<br/>Once small glance at him-that was all he got, before she looked away, the corners of her red mouth curling into a barely noticeable, lazy smile.<br/>Yes, this seemed just like the challenge he needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're blue now

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just really like the G!

Humans bored him. _Female_ Humans bored him. They were just so blunt, every one he met thus far seemed to be just some kind of airhead. They get flustered so fast, always blushing, always giggling over nothing. They were like little baby deer, cute for the first two minutes but getting really hard to maintain after a while. Most of them couldn’t even hold up a normal, intellectual conversation with him. It was fun watching the gals swooning lefts and rights for him once the barrier broke and monsters came up from the underground but by now, it just gave him a sense of fatigue.  
No harsh feelings, most monsters were just as bland in his eyes but at least they weren’t so… easy minded. He was craving a challenge, someone to peak his interest, something exciting. Sadly, chances were really low that he could find something- _someone_ -like that.  
So he had to stick around his usuals, at least they had something to them.

Grillby’s was dim lit, as always, and filled with the voices of its guests, which mostly consisted of monsters. Humans did not come in here very often. Most of them were scared and if they weren’t scared they were... Well, they were desperate, most of the time. Sometimes punks came in here too, trying to rough shit up, but they wouldn’t come very far. The owner of the place did not take kindly to such behaviour and neither did his customers. They held Gillby in very high regards, so trying to mess with him would be a grave mistake. And he himself had no problem with using his magic to scare off some punks. At least that broke his routine.  
As he entered the establishment, he was greeted with the familiar sound of common faces calling his name and he gave off a slight smile walking up to the bar, sitting down on a his usual stool. The bartender, who happened to be the owner of the restaurant, gave him a short nod before he put a drink in front of him. He gave the fire elementar a short knot and drowned the drink without a second thought, already waving his hand to order another one. It was pretty hard for him to get drunk, even with Grillby’s hardest stuff, so he just gulped it like water.  
He barely noticed the increasing mumbling as someone entered the bar again. Probably just another curious human that wanted to stare at the big bad monsters or some random punk, that would get his ass handed to him in 0.5 seconds. As he heard the familiar noise of _clicking_ on the floor, a sound only high heels could produce and he instantly knew that this would probably result in yet another desperate try of some female to seduce him. Too bad most of them had the sexappeal of a concrete blender. A quiet thud next to him confirmed his suspicion, the new guest just had to sit down right next to him at the bar. Grillby didn’t seem to care, he just adjusted his glasses and looked at here expectantly.  
“Something strong. Make it double” The bartender just nodded in silence and put the drink in front of her. She had a surprisingly dark voice, not one of those high pitched screeches he was used to. More subtle, deeper, like velvet or melted chocolate. The glass clicked on the bar as she emptied the shot and put it back down, taking a deep breath. “Got fire?” Her voice had a lingering undertone of slight amusement as her fingers fumbled a cigarette out of her bag that was placed right between them. Grillby just touched the end with a finger and it lit up. “Thanks, Darlin’” the woman purred and took a deep breath. Up until now, he only watched her from the side but now he allowed himself to take a closer look at her.  
She was tall, but not as tall as him and a well formed body. Her long legs were cladded in dark gray, almost black, skin-tight pants that were sitting almost forbidden low on her hips. She wore a black body with long sleeves that hat the imprint of a human skeletal torso on it, which complimented her female attributes in just the right places. A black leather jacket was draped on top of it, a filigree silver necklace dangling from her pale neck. The black-or was it a dark blue? Purple? It was hard to tell, as it changed every other second with the light. It was definitely dark with a coloured hue to it!-mane of hers bounced ever so lightly with every little move, the thick curls lazily brushed back, so he could have a good look at her face. She wore dark, smoky eyes and deep red lipstick that provided an interesting contrast to the otherwise dark appearance. But what kinda fascinated him the most were her eyes. Striking blue, with a sharp, intelligent glimmer to them.  
This was new, _different_.

 “Well….” The woman spoke up, stretching the word as it left her mouth. “This is awkward.”  
What? Confused he turned his upper body towards her, tilting his head a bit.  
“Excuse me?” She let her gaze slide across his appearance and the corners of her moth were twitching. Maybe this wasn’t different at all and his intuition had betrayed him for the first time. Her long fingers were tapping the wood of the bar, as she took a deep breath of her cigarette.  
“ _One_ of us will have to change. And it sure as fuck ain’t be me, because I look cute as hell in that outfit!”

Silence.

Actual silence befell the bar, as she sassed him so openly. No one ever dared to sass him, most of the time it would be the complete opposite. Okay, maybe he deserved it, after staring at her so blatantly.  
Blue tinted smoke curled around her face, as she exhaled, the dim lit cigarette between her fingers.  
One small glance at him-that was all he got, before she looked away, the corners of her red mouth curling into a barely noticeable, lazy smile.

Yes, this seemed just like the challenge he needed.

To his own surprise he returned the faint smile and shrugged a bit.  
“I’ll see what I can do about it, sugar.” She only raised a dark eyebrow and turned back again, chugging what was left of her second drink.

“Already with the pet names, Hun? Isn’t that a bit hackneyed?”

“Well, you could always tell me yours?” He chuckled deeply but she just shrugged.

“I don’t really know. I only tell my name gentlemen that ask nice, usually….” Oh, this was starting to get fun. He turned around on the barstool a bit more so that he was facing her, flashing a dangerous smile.

“Of course, how rude of me. I am Sans, I guess I don’t have to tell ya that I am a monster skeleton, as you can clearly see that and doesn’t seem to interest you at all. What interests me however, is what a nice li’l gal like you is doin’ in a monster bar, all on your own?” She just shrugged, seemingly unimpressed with him.

“I was on my way home from work and really needed a drink. Do I look like I give a shit, if this is a monster bar or nah? As long as they have alcohol, I’m fine.”  

“Oh, are you? Now then, would you tell me your name now? As it would seem to be the nice thing.”

“Never said I’d tell you, didn’t I? But if you are so inclined, you can have my nickname”

“Oh, can I now? And what would that be, Toots?” She took another deep breath of her cigarette before putting it out.

“Colleagues call me Blue, Mister Sans…”

“Then you’re Blue now.”  Her red lips curled into a crooked smile, a dangerous spark in her deep blue eyes. Slowly, very slowly she stood up and put a few bills on the counter to cover her tab.

“Guess I am, Mister Sans”


	2. She’s beauty she’s grace, she just punched him in the face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did he do now?

 

_Click click click._ The by now so familiar sound of high heels echoed through the Bar and a tiny smile formed at his face as he blew a bit of smoke through his nose.   
“G’d evening, Blue! You’re late t’day!” one of the bunnies chirped and Sans turned around on his barstool to watch the scenery. She just winked at the bunny with a smile on that full, luscious pout of hers, effectively making him turn completely red.   
“Sorry Sugarpop, had a long day of work.”   
“W-Well, you’re h-here now, a-aren’t ya?” She just rolled her eyes and continued to walk to the bar, her hips swaying left and right and that little bounce to her steps that made her curls jump up and down. Today, they were looking more purple than blue, but it always changed. She sat down next to Sans, her usual place by now, and dropped the black purse on the counter.   
“Wow, I don’t know if I should feel offended. You never greet me this nicely, Toots!” The skeleton made an almost offended face and placed both hands on his sternum in a dramatic manner, making her laugh.   
“Aaaaaw, did ya miss me, bone boy. Continue and I could actually start liking you”   
“No one else to drink with” He shrugged and earned a laugh from her.   
“Well, then get me a drink, what are you waiting for?” He gave Grillby a tiny wave he’d understand and let his gaze wander back to the woman next to him. It’s been three weeks since she came here for the first time and people really seemed to like the sassy lady, despite not knowing anything about her. And he was pretty sure that some of them developed a pretty big crush on her by now.   
And still no sign of her being just some airhead.   
Surprising, but welcome.   
Sans admired her no-shit-attitude as well as her intellect. They came to talk about science from time to time and he did not expect her to know so much about the topic. Well, he shoulda guessed by that spark in her bright blue eyes.   
A hint of something way more interesting hiding under that shell of sarcasm and feistiness he was willing to crack. He took up on the challenge and it had intrigued him.   
Blue brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, as she was conversing with Grillby-well, if you could call it converse-and smiled lazily, a cigarette between her fragile, feminine hands. She wore dark gray, skin tight waist jeans and ankle boots with quite the heel. Woman loved her heels. A black tank top that was rather tight and hugged her feminine body exquisitely. The sleeves of her button down shirt were rolled up, far to even and neatly to be an accident. Today, her lipstick was a bright pink that accentuated her deep blue eyes. She even left a cute like imprint on her shot glass as she just jugged it down.   
“You know how to make em tingly, Grillbz!” she complimented the bartender, demanding another one.   
“So, had a rough day, t’day, Toots?” the skeleton asked and Blue just shrugged.   
“Eh, as usual. People are freaking out over little things. And some of my co-workers are just vomit inducing. Normally, I work alone but t’day we had some meetings so I had to deal with them more than usual.”   
“Sounds rough, _Sugarpop_ ”   
“Sounds weird when you are sayin that, Hun…” she murmured and took another shot. Just as he was about to speak up again, two male humans shoved themselves between him and Blue, who don’t appear to be bothered the least bit. One of them on each side of her. He had been observing them ever since they had entered the bar. They were reeking of bullshit and trouble, it was just a matter of time.   
“I must say, we were quite pleasantly surprised to see a hot chick like you in a place like this, Babe. Say, why won’t you come and sit with us? We humans must stick together with all of _them_ around us, don’t we?” Sans was already on the verge of summoning his magic, just flinging those troublemakers straight out of Grillby’s. Blue however, seemed to be the picture of calm, as she just took a last deep breath of her cigarette before putting it out. She only looked at them for a second each, tops.   
“That’s tough coming from you, considering that this is a _monster_ bar. If I wanted to spend my time with idiotic human dudes, tryin to land a home run with me, I woulda went to a human bar, gotcha? You guys are being tolerated here, so it would be real frikking intelligent to just shut the fuck up go back to your place and sit your stupid ass down if you want to stay here. And if ya don’t, pay your bill and fuck off.” She nudged towards Sans with her head, who only watched thus far with an evil smile. “See my friend here. Bone boy and me were having a really nice conversation and I am pretty sure, that he would be happy to show you the way out in one form or another. Did you understand?” They nodded hastily and slouched back to their table in the far back. “Morons…” She mumbled and snatched Sans shot.   
“Wow, work must have been really bad…”   
“Maybe.” Blue never talked about her work, or her life in general. Loved to hear everything about everyone’s stories but she herself was shrouded in mysteries. Everyone still knew her as Blue, nothing else.   
When her phone started to buzz violently inside her purse, however, she started frowning. Switching the cigarette to the other hand she accepted the call, turning away from the skeleton.   
_“Dr. Chris?”_ A squeaky voice quaked at the other end of the line. Dr. Chris? _Interesting_ …   
“Hello? Yes…? I told you not to call me after work unless it’s an emergency! And don’t call me that!” Suddenly, Blue became very quiet for a second, before she jumped on her feet, her face as pale as a ghost. “You did _WHAT_? You absolute fucking walnut what were you even doing in there? No wait, I don’t want your stupid excuses! Do you know how long I worked on that?” She sighed and grabbed her purse, handing Grillby more money than she owed him, before she started walking towards the door. “I don’t want your stupid excuses, you morron. Get the hell out of there, I’ll handle it myself!” It was the first time the usually cool and relaxed Blue acted this enraged, even raising her voice a bit. Sans looked over at Grillby, who gave him a knowing glance, that made his smile curl up a bit.   
“Alright, I’ll go and ask…” he shrugged and followed the woman out of the door with slow steps. “Blue?”   
“-wasn’t cool! You embarrassed me and my friend quite a lot in there, babe. Not so tough without your Monsterfuckers in there, aren’t you?”   
“Ugh, just fuck off, jerks! I don’t have time for your shit right now!” Curious, Sans followed the voices that were coming from a side-ally right next to Grillby’s. The two punks who bothered her a while ago inside were now cornering a very pissy looking Blue.   
“Come on, don’t be such a buzzkill. We can show you a really good time, if you are nice!” The skeleton cleared his throat, his skull illuminated by the golden glow of his magic that flared up in one of his eyesockets.   
“’scuse me, but I think the lady made it very clear that she has no intention in following you”   
“That dude again! Don’t worry, it’s two on one, he’s got no chance on you!” one of them hissed and the other one nodded, pulling out a knife.   
“He’s an easy kill, no one will ask questions. And the dollface won’t say anything when we are done with her!” Sans just exhaled the smoke of cis cig, like he had all the time in the world.   
“So you think I’m an easy kill? Oh my ** _, Y O U  B O Y S  A R E  I N  F O R  A  B A D  T I M E !_** ” He could see them shiver, as his eyesockets went pitch black, golden magic curling up his hand. Blue pressed her lips together and tapped one of them-the one with the knife… wait, where was his knife?-on the shoulder.   
“Excuse me, but I’m not your dollface!” Her voice was-even though strained, as if she was in pain-as sweet as sugar, the fist that was crashing into his face however not so much. “Ow ow ow ow! Fuck, that _hurt_!” She hissed, pressing the hand to her chest.   
“Stupid bitch!” the second one growled as his friend fell to the earth, probably looking for his consciousness. Before he could jump and break Blue’s head, he smashed into the wall face first, due to Sans’ magic.   
“You okay, there, Blue?” Sans asked, completely ignoring the quiet whimpers. She straddled her hand and bit her lip.   
“Yeah, I’m fine. Never punched a dick in the face before..” Still he took it, to have a better look at it. Seemed a bit sore and her knuckles were scraped but that’s it. “Thanks for the help, Sans. I really need to get going though… Works calin…” She took a few wobbly steps, picking up her bag, she must have dropped and proceeded to walk away, looking back at him with just the tiniest smile.   
She didn’t get far though, as her knees buckled underneath her, the deep blue eyes flattering before closing. A tiny sigh left the pink lips.   
“What the…?” Sans physically didn’t make it to stop her fall, but his magic did. “Blue? Blue, answer me…” Confusion turned into shock and then fear as he spotted the slightly damp, red spot that started to seep through her clothes. When did that…? And why didn’t she just tell him?   
But really, did it surprise him that much?


End file.
